


The Centurion and The Rebel

by Diana924



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angry Sex, F/M, Porn With Plot, p0rn fest fill
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Quando gliel’avevano portata davanti Rory si era chiesto chi fosse e soprattutto non era riuscito a non sorridere, se i pitti mandavano a combattere le donne voleva dire che a breve li avrebbero conquistati </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Centurion and The Rebel

Quando gliel’avevano portata davanti Rory si era chiesto chi fosse e soprattutto non era riuscito a non sorridere, se i pitti mandavano a combattere le donne voleva dire che a breve li avrebbero conquistati.  
<< Centurione? Questa ribelle si stava nascondendo pronta ad attaccarci, l’abbiamo portata qui perché la interroghiate >> gli spiegò il soldato prima di andarsene e lasciarlo solo con la fanciulla che lo guardava sprezzante.  
<< Siete così disperati da far combattere le donne? >> chiese osservandola, era graziosa con quei capelli rossi che le ricadevano selvaggi sulle spalle, così diversa da una matrona eppure … c’era qualcosa in lei che lo attraeva.

<< Non siamo disperati romano, noi non ci arrenderemo mai >> rispose la ribelle guardandolo negli occhi senza alcun timore, era così diversa da una matrona eppure non poteva fare a meno di essere attratto da lei.  
<< Io scommetto di si >> rispose avvicinandosi lentamente prima di essere fermato dal pugnale che la giovane aveva con sé e che gli stava puntando contro. << Verrai punita per questo >> disse prima di mettere mano alla sua spada.  
<< Può essere, ma prima voglio darvi questo >> fu la replica della giovane prima di avvicinarsi a lui e baciarlo con furia e desiderio.

Come fossero finiti sul tavolo con lei che gli strappava le vesti e lui che le alzava … quel poco che lei indossava Rory non avrebbe saputo dirlo, ma il desiderio che provava era tanto, e lei … lei era bella, diversa ma attraente pensò un attimo prima di penetrarla.  
La giovane ribelle gemette di piacere e poi gli si aggrappò con forza, non voleva che lui fosse gentile o altro, voleva solo godere e per Rory fu facile accontentarla, quei capelli rossi selvaggi erano così belli pensò prima di afferrarla in vita e farla sedere, voleva vedere i suoi occhi diventare scuri per il piacere, lei stava godendo, era evidente da come si stringeva a lui e lo toccava, lasciandogli segno profondi sulla schiena con le unghie; i baci di lei erano impetuosi, forti, come lei.

<< Come … come … come ti chiami? >> le chiese tra un ansito e l’altro, per quanto lui fosse l’uomo era lei a comandare, ma solo per quella volta, la prossima … perché aveva pensato una cosa simile.  
<< Amelia … Amy … ora taci romano >> gemette lei prima di tornare a dedicarsi alla sua bocca, Rory era ben conscio che non avrebbe resistito a lungo e nemmeno lei lo voleva, ancora poche spinte, e la sentì raggiungere l’apice del piacere quando lei gli morse la spalla con forza e gli graffiò a sangue la spalla, fu come un segnale per lui pensò prima di riversarsi dentro di lei con un gemito liberatorio.

< È stato interessante … romano … ora devo andare … ma ci rivedremo centurione >> e detto questo la ribelle, Amy, si sistemò quel poco che indossava, unì le loro labbra in un bacio sorprendentemente delicato e uscì dalla sua tenda lasciandolo con tante domane e il desiderio di rivederla, poco importava che fosse una ribelle pittica, Rory era sicura che l’avrebbe rivista, mai era stato soddisfatto come in quel momento, mai. 


End file.
